Hokage Chronicles: Namikaze, Minato
by James93A
Summary: Follow the story of the young Minato Namikaze through his rough adventures as a Jounin rank shinobi, leading up to the second great shinobi war. Many fierce and intense battles lie ahead as Minato experiences life or death situations pushing him to eventually become the fourth hokage Chapter 1 - The Cloud Outskirts Chapter 2 - The Peak's thicket passage
1. Chapter 1

**Hokage Chronicles: Namikaze, Minato.**

_In between the time of Minato Namikaze's jounin days and his days as hokage lay several stories. _

_Many, many hardships and close situations were encountered. In these chronicles we will re-visit the hidden missions that are not currently exposed to the general public. _

_In honour of his skill and victory in securing the village's safety after the kyuubi attacked and was sealed in none other than the fourth hokage's unheard of son…_

**6:07AM** **– Hidden cloud peak outskirts**

There was a rustle in the bushes as the cold morning frost carried the scent of the pine trees and anticipation. "IDATE!" Genjuro proclaimed, as he crawled out of the bush unsettlingly. "I couldn't find their trace but they left behind a resource caravan" Idate responded.

Idate and Genjuro were both Jounin rank shinobi, they were both successors of the sharingan but specialised in sabotage and weaponry.

As the morning grew on the sun started to radiate out of the tree canopies and large stone pillars where the Cliffside met the bush trail's forests.

"Let's regroup with team wind and water so we can inform them of the cloud's status" said Idate. "Right".

As they pressed through the dense forest canopy they encountered group wind, although they seemed slightly disorientated. It appeared that someone had already found the wandering group which was purely there to create wind genjutsu. This jutsu is said to have originated with a certain clan of the leaf village where large spiralling winds were created in such a way that leaves would follow the path and then lead off into perplexing patterns. It was used mainly in forests as it could easily be mistaken for a breeze.

Idate and Genjuro continued after releasing the genjutsu, the entire group of the wind division hadn't even a single idea of what happened.

"WATCH OUT!" Screamed the captain of the wind division

Dead silence reached over the group as fear was instilled in their hearts, sound dropped from the trees as the birds flew out in a scurry

_Rabbit. Dog. Boar. Ram. Rat_

A voice_ boomed "RAITON: KANGEKIHA!" (lightning release: wave of inspiration) _

_An intense blast of lightning passed through the very centre of the group as all the shinobi there but a few jumped backwards out of the way._

Upon seeing this Genjuro screamed with anger at the sight of his fallen comrade, Idate.

"IDATE! IDATEEEE!"… "This is… this is unforgivable" Genjuro remarked.

"Oya, you shouldn't be so quick to jump the cannon" came a whisper from the dark cliff side.

"Stupid Uchiha, 3 generations later and you still think that you can defeat every shinobi out there on your own" came another.

"I hear that they're actually just like light bulbs" came a third.

"Why's that sis?" said the second voice. "Because they know how to make some light but they shatter with too much power" the two began laughing hysterically.

"Shut the hell up!" Genjuro responded

_Horse. Tiger. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. _

"_KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" (Fire style: Grand fireball technique/Fire release: Great fireball jutsu) _

_An immense stream of fire eventually cultivating in a huge ball blasted through the woods, destroying all the trees in it's path as well as setting the remains of the trees on fire. _

The three unidentified shinobi leapt away leaving the fireball to crash into the cliff side and causing it to landslide.

"See what I mean, so full of anger, you just want to watch the world burn" said the third voice.

"I'm only getting started." Responded Genjuro, pulling out an odd looking kunai.

"Hah, what kind of kunai is that? Looks pretty useless" said the second voice.

"…not safe for work.. but we'll show you a burning world if that's what you wish young Uchiha" said the first voice in retort.

"Huh? What are you talking about bro? Not safe for work?" the second voice said reluctantly. At this point the recovering shinobi from the first attack were being healed by the medical portion of the wind division.

Genjuro turned to Idate and saw his eyes. They were brown. His eyes red with the heat of the battle exploded with energy as he charged toward the three with the funny kunai held in his left hand.

The first of the hidden 3 leapt backwards to form the rear support of the three, knowing what was in store for his foolish siblings.

The first two started making hand seals of which Genjuro could not recognise but he did recognise the third sibling's technique.

"_Crap, a wind release technique… but this could only mean.." _

The two shinobi at the front both finished with tiger seals and shot out a heavy stream of fire from their mouths.

The third positioned at the back released what he spent moulding that entire time _"KATON: FUTON: ENPU NO RAPPA" (Fire style: Wind style: Inferno rough waves) _

The blazing inferno of heat caught onto the wind that was produced at the back easily. Genjuro still charging toward them attempted to dodge by jumping up but the area covered by the smouldering flame increased as time raged on.

The fires dispersed but nothing was to be seen by the trio. "Where did he go bro? Did we get him?" said the second shadow. "No, this is the end brother" said the first shinobi of the trio as the oddly handled and shaped kunai pressed against his throat.

"The funny thing about the cloud is, they have so much talent, but use it for the wrong things." remarked the man holding the kunai. "Sorry, this is it"

The cold steel slashed through the unidentified shinobi's throat as the other two siblings watched in fear.

"YOU TRASH!" screamed the third, female shinobi.

A blue orb flickered violently in the palm of the blonde-haired, tall, skinny looking shinobi.

The third shinobi rushed out a quick lot of hand seals and proceeded to shoot more fire towards the blue chakra wielding man. All of it to no avail as he was no longer present.

The forest was silent once again when the sound dropped from the trees for a second time, only this time there were no birds left to scurry out of the canopy.

"_RASENGAN!" _shouted the man as the woman hit a large hardwood tree only to be blasted through the entire trunk and left on dead on the other side.

Before the second shinobi could act he too had already dropped to the forest floor, which had a thin layer of dew covered grass over it but with a lot of hard dirt patches in-between bouts of evergreen trees.

Genjuro thanked the man heavily. "What's the status, Genjuro?" said the man still acting some what casual about the entire ordeal. "We were attacked by those three, some have died… including Idate but we discovered a small resource caravan not far from this rendezvous point, Captain Minato."

"Gather whatever divisions we have here and bring 2 medical ninjas, 2 wind style users and yourself, Genjuro. We're heading towards the epicentre of the fight now. If we can over come the next wave of mercenaries it will be downhill from here."

"Right!" Genjuro enthusiastically acknowledged

**To be continued…**

**Authors notes|| If you would like to request an uncensored version of this story (language) then you can shoot me a message and I'll email it to you there. Also, thank you for taking the time for reading this, the next issue will be out soon.**

**Thanks,**

**J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hokage Chronicles: Minato Namikaze**

_Previously, Minato's squadrons consisting of the medical team, wind style genjutsu users, and Minato's personal recon team and body guards were ambushed by three cloud shinobi whilst in the midst of the thick and misty evergreen woods belonging to the cloud village. In the process, one of Minato's reconnaissance team members (Idate), died. Here we continue as they search for the rugged supply cart closing in on the cloud village._

**8:09AM – Hidden Cloud Cliffside Passageway**

"Genjuro! Take the medical ninja with you through the thicket up on that cliffside" said Minato. "Hai! Minato-taichou!" (Taichou is Japanese for Captain) responded Genjuro.

Genjuro gathered the two medical shinobi and advanced toward the high thicket on the top of the cliff-side overlooking a large clockwise-spiralling passageway. Minato, still at previous location where they were attacked by three cloud shinobi, searched their corpses for information.

"Eito, gather all the information you can off this one. He seemed to be the leader of that team we disposed of earlier. Use it for your 'special' genjutsu. As I am aware, your clan is well versed in mind fracture genjutsu." Minato ordered.

"Yes, Minato-Taichou. I'm not surprised the yellow flash of Konoha knows of our clan's most secret and well-kept techniques." Replied Eito, a 5"3, skinny, and seemingly malnourished man.

Eito walked out to the corpses and rummaged through the vest of the leader of the trio finding a scroll with their orders painted onto it using what seems to be a large calligraphic brush.

The orders stated that the trio were to assassinate any leaf shinobi on route. At the bottom of the page was the Japanese Kanji for "Sword" and "Lightning" sealed by the raikage himself.

"Minato-Taichou, this man has the battleplan from the raikage himself. We can use this for _that _technique specifically. "said Eito.

"…Good" Minato said with some deep pain seated in the tone of his voice.

"Wind division with me, Eito, I'll lead your squadron, you follow Genjuro and his orders. Wind style users follow me through the passage and keep a thick wind spiralling around us. Use the fog around the cliffside to create a veil and hide our presence from the enemy. Once Genjuro commands Eito to blow down our veil we'll know we have enemies upon us." Minato Shouted.

"HAI! MINATO-TAICHOU!" shouted the troops

"Any final words before the death-match Minato-_TAICHOU_?..." remarked a sarcastic shinobi named Akemi (Wind style user, chuunin ranked)

"… Don't use too much Chakra, or you'll die, again, Akemi." replied Minato satirically.

"Ok, plans are a go"

…

_Ox. Boar. Ram. Rat. Ram. Horse. Dragon. Bird. _

_FUUTON: FUKUMEN! (Wind style: Wind Veil) _

Minato and the wind style users forwarded up the cliff-side passage towards the supply cart which was about 500m away from them. It could be seen just at the top of the passageway.

Genjuro was positioned inside a pine tree facing the cliff's edge with Eito.

The two medical shinobi were placed, hidden in the bushes a bit further down the cliff-side ready to jump into battle to save the squadrons.

Minato was now running toward the supply cart looking for a ledge he saw earlier whilst he was out on reconnaissance to place his seal.

"Quickly, cover Minato-Taichou!" whispered a wind style user

_Splat_

"Hohoho, don't you know that whispering is more noticeable than talking normally?" said a large man with noticeable ripples all throughout his shirt and standing tall at about 6"12.

"Looks like you've already killed one of my teammates, Namikaze Minato."

Minato turned around after pulling his kunai out of a different muscly, cloud shinobi that fell just behind the wind style team.

"Unlucky for you, A" Minato retorted.

"GAAAAAARUUUUUUU!" A yelled as he lit up with electricity charging towards the yellow flash.

The wind style users retreated to the sides of the cliffs and the man rampaged through the group, trashing all of the stone and rock around him.

Minato was nowhere to be seen at this point.

_Horse. Tiger. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. _

KATON: GOUGAKYU NO JUTSU!

An immense fireball shot from the cliff-top towards the static-encased man through the thick fog forming at the peak. As it arrived, A, ran straight through it, flying towards the cliff-side where Genjuro was positioned.

"THAT PUNCY FIRE-SHIT WON'T WORK ON ME! GUUUUUUU!" Shouted A, as he flew through the flame unscathed and striking at Genjuro, punching him straight in the trachea region of Genjuro's throat.

"Luckily I don't want your blood, Uchiha trash. I want your Captain, Namikaze"

_Cough. Splutter. _

"Hahaha… hahahahahahahahahahahaha" Genjuro laughed maniacally.

"THE ONLY TRASH HERE IS YOU, CLOUD DOG"

_MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!_

_The earth around A suddenly began to sink… the sky became brighter with a red, dinghy light._

_The trees instantly wept and dropt all of their foliage._

_The peaks melted and sunk until everything became a flat plane. _

"_This is it, cloud scum. Idate will live on, with me." _

_The clouds turned into needles facing A._

_Instantly, with a thunderclap from the heavens, the red, mortifying needles, thundered downwards toward the closest raikage candidate, A. _

"_The Uchiha control the earth, the heavens, and any plane you can fathom, in your large, air-fill head. Unfortunately for you, you mistook the chance to kill me while you could. Now it's your end" _

_The needles continued on and pieces through the head, back, and legs of A who had sunk to his knees when the genjutsu had started. _

"Oh hohoho, That's quite fearsome, young Uchiha" Said A who was standing on the cliff-side opposite to Genjuro as his lightning clone was shattered by the genjutsu.

"Like the shadow clone, the lightning clone also sends what it has experienced to its master".

"I don't believe I'll fall for a tsukuyomi again so easily, Uchiha. I'll have to end your life here" A stated.

The muscle-raged man leapt towards Genjuro, discharging lightning everywhere. The trees around the man were all sliced in two by the time he reached Genjuro.

A, reached Genjuro ready to smash his face into pulp, greeted by minato grabbing his punch and turning it downwards into the earth.

The entire cliff-side was smashed inwards about a meter. Quickly following this was Minato, again, holding a violently flickering blue orb in him palms.

_ODAMA RASENGAN! _

_The orbs hit smashing the cliff down even further_

_FUUTON: __Shinkūdama (WIND RELEASE: VACUUM BULLET) _

_Followed Eito, releasing a bullet-speed and razor sharp bullet from his mouth into the large cloud shinobi._

_The cliff-side completely crumbled and started avalanching towards the wind style users. The medical ninja quickly evacuated the cliff and fled with the wind style squad. _

Minato sighed. "Another lightning clone, Genjuro. The real A must be close by but for now the resource cart is clear. Find the rest of the squadron and meet us up there. Eito, come with me"

"Hai… Minato-Taichou…" Genjuro said, still struggling to breathe and drained of chakra after using 3 jutsu at once including the awakening and usage of his mangekyou sharingan.

The medical shinobi tended to Genjuro's wounds and helped to replenish some of his chakra through a brown, pungent smelling oval shaped food called 'soldier pills', Genjuro disliked them but ate them anyway.

Minato teleported to the cart in which he placed a seal on whilst Genjuro was using the horrifying tsukuyomi on the lightning clone of A.

"… a secret technique scroll?.. this was stolen from Konoha a while ago, at least a decade wasn't it?…" Minato said to himself.

Concerned with the outcome of his next fight, Minato rounded up the other shinobi and headed for the gates of the cloud village. The cart contained a secret technique scroll developed by the Uzumaki clan. It was a sealing jutsu used for sealing incredibly large amounts of chakra.

The only explanation Minato could think of was its use on the hachibi.

"Ok everyone, next destination is the village itself, to relieve us of our worries for the village. I only want Eito and Genjuro to come in with me. We're going to infiltrate using the body flicker technique and my space time ninjutsu. Everyone else, wait on the outskirts for our return and make sure the medical ninja are ready to treat anyone who needs it when we get back "said Minato.

"Yes, Minato-Taichou, but what about Genjuro? His wounds are still intense, he can barely breath" one of the medical shinobi pointed out.

"No.. I'm fine." Genjuro wheezed.

"Good, then let's go." Minato demanded

The three flickered and left.

_To be continued… _

**Next release will be in January, thanks for being patient guys. Have a happy holidays. Also have a happy new year .**


End file.
